De Kat en het Spek
by Brueghel
Summary: Blake/Avon. Een beetje spelevaren met de gevoelens van Blake voor zijn computer technicus, n.a.v. een challenge: slash/stripping/sponge bath/no sex/nothing dark/just a bit of fun. Ik heb daar mijn draai aangegeven en een Nederlandstalige fic geschreven.


_Ik ben in al mijn jaren op het web nog nooit andere Nederlandse fanfic schrijvers tegengekomen die B7 schrijven. Legio Engelstalige fics, maar in andere talen is voor deze fandom weinig geschreven denk ik. Het is ook al een oude fandom, uit een tijd dat de fanfic nog in de kinderschoenen stond. Ik kan me niet voorstelen dat er nu nog jonge fanfcischrijvers zijn die zich voor de personages uit B7 interesseren. Er is teveel aanbod tegenwoordig van heel goed geschreven en uitgewerkte shows, maar voor mij is de combinatie van kleurrijke personages uit B7 nog nooit weer geëvenaard. Een fandom waarmee je alle kanten op kunt, met drama, humor, haat en nijd, schurken, anti-helden, maar vooral rake dialogen._

_Dit verhaal is een van mijn eerste pogingen tot slash. De relatie tussen Avon en Blake is er één die alle kanten op kan; vriendschap, broederliefde, mannenliefde, haat: ze zouden zelfs elkaars grootste vijanden kunnen zijn. Ik heb ze allemaal uitgeprobeerd, maar de voorzichtige slash blijft altijd één van mijn favoriete genres. Het vervolg hierop waart al jaren in mijn hoofd rond, maar ik ben er nog niet toe gekomen._

* * *

DE KAT EN HET SPEK.

Na een snelle aftocht uit de basis van de planeet Deklan-2 bevond Blake zich plotseling in de veilige omgeving van het teleportatie-platform. Met het levenloze lichaam van zijn computer technicus in de armen, spoedde hij zich met zware passen naar de isolatie afdeling van de Liberator. De anderen bleven ver uit hun buurt. ORAC had de transporter bedient en niemand kruiste hun pad in de stille gangen van het grote ruimteschip. Lichaamscontact had Cally strikt verboden. Blake en Avon waren beide mogelijkerwijs blootgesteld aan een virus dat alle bewoners van de basis die ze net bezocht hadden, gedood had. Voordat ze goed en wel beseften dat er een ramp gebeurd was, waren ze al een half uur blootgesteld aan wat het dan ook was dat de bevolking daar gedood had. Het feit dat Avon vlak voordat ze teruggestraald werden, in een smerige rivier was gevallen bevorderde nou niet bepaald Blake's gemoedsrust. Dodelijke virussen hadden altijd een gemene manier om zich in een lichaam te nestelen. Misschien was het water besmet.

Blake liet het doorweekte lichaam met zijn laatste krachten voorzichtig op een van de onderzoekstafels zakken. De kleinere man was nog steeds bewusteloos. Avon's hoofd was ongetwijfeld met geweld in contact gekomen met één van de grote keien die aan de oever van de rivier hadden gelegen. De man had geluk gehad dat Blake in de buurt was toen hij viel, want hij zou zeker zijn verdronken als de ander niet in het pikkedonker zijn arm gevonden had en hem eruit had kunnen trekken. Het zou zeer ironisch zijn als Avon, de man die een grondige hekel had aan watersport, aan zijn eind zou komen in een ondiepe vijver.

"Ben je in orde?"

Het was Cally's stem door de intercom die hem deed opschrikken. Blake zat even bij te komen van het dragen van zijn zware last. Hij had niet gemerkt dat zij, Vila en Jenna zich achter het raam in de controle ruimte van de extra beveiligde islotie afdeling hadden verzameld.

"Ja." antwoorde Blake met een geforceerd glimlachje. "Ik heb het overleefd. Tot nu toe." Dat bracht hen meteen weer tot de ernst van de situatie. Ze waren nog lang niet buiten gevaar.

"Wat is er met Avon gebeurd?" wilde Vila weten. Hij leek oprecht bezorgd, maar Blake wist niet of die bezorgdheid voortkwam uit ongerustheid over het welzijn van de computer tech. Vila haatte vijanden in het algemeen en helemaal vijanden waartegen je machteloos was; zoals het virus dat de mensen op Deklan-2 had gedood.

"Hij is gewoon gevallen en heeft zijn hoofd gestoten."

Op dat moment werden ze opgeschrikt door een huivering van de man in kwestie. Avon was nog steeds buiten westen, maar zijn lichaam maakte enkele ongecontroleerde bewegingen.

"Je moet hem uit die natte kleren halen." zei Cally.

Blake keek haar aan alsof hij haar niet verstaan had en kreeg een schaapachtige blik over zich toen hij zich realiseerde dat iemand dat inderdaad moest doen. En hij was momenteel de enige persoon die de taak kon uitvoeren. Onbewust zochten zijn ogen die van Jenna; de enige die hij ooit in vertrouwen had genomen.

Jenna en Blake hadden vanaf het prille begin al een speciale band met elkaar gehad. Toen het Blake begon te dagen dat de piloot meer van hem wilde dan vriendschap alleen, had hij haar verteld van zijn geaardheid. Na deze onthulling was het een koud kunstje voor Jenna om te begrijpen dat Blake's genegenheid uitging naar Avon. De discussies tussen die twee, de behoefte van Blake om van alle bemanningsleden toch vooral Avon's goedkeuring te krijgen voor zijn plannen..., Jenna wist al van zijn heimelijke liefde nog voordat Blake het zelf goed en wel begreep.

Ze glimlachte naar hem, geamuseerd over het feit dat Blake op het punt stond iets te doen waar hij alleen maar van durfde te dromen. En dat deed hij waarschijnlijk. Elke nacht.

Er lag echter ook sympathie in Jenna's blik. Avon was een man die zijn privé-sfeer met zorg bewaakte. Hij zou Blake verbaal van katoen geven als hij bij zijn positieven kwam voordat Blake met hem klaar was. En Blake zou erg kwetsbaar zijn dan omdat hij zich schuldig voelde vanwege de ambiguïteit die hij moest voelen bij deze noodzakelijke handelingen. Hij zou niet in staat zich te verweren tegen de dodelijke opmerkingen van de tech met zijn scherpe tong.

Blake zuchtte en draaide zich naar de bewusteloze man om. Gewoon doen, nietwaar? dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij hielp een uitgeschakeld lid van zijn bemanning zoals hij dat voor ieder van hen zou doen, in de hoop dat hij in ieder geval geen longontsteking zou krijgen.

Hij naderde de onderzoekstafel en smeekte inwendig dat spoedig die ijzige, snauwende stem zou klinken die hem zou vertellen dat hij met zijn vingers van hem af moest blijven. Tevergeefs. Alleen het gonzende geluid van de monitoren en de scanners die Cally bediende verbraken de stilte die op hem drukte als en molensteen.

De vingers van Blake trilden daadwerkelijk toen hij reikte naar de knopen van Avon's jack. Toen hij de eerste knoop beroerde klonk er een oorverdovende dreun die zijn oren met geweld binnendrong. Hij had het gevoel dat zijn trommelvliezen knapten en vond zichzelf terug op de grond naast het bed. Het duurde een paar seconden voor hij zich realiseerde dat het niet de toorn van Avon was, die hem tegen de grond geslagen had. De bewusteloze man lag er nog even roerloos bij.

"We worden aangevallen!" Hoorde hij boven een tweede dreun uit en zag Vila en Jenna in actie komen achter het glas. Cally bleef voorlopig achter het controle paneel in de observatie ruimte.

Blake kwam met een sprong overeind. Zijn aderen vulden zich met adrenaline, maar hij voelde zich volslagen hulpeloos. Hij moest op het vliegdek zijn nu. Moest de tegenaanval leiden. Moest weten wat er gebeurde.

"Sorry, Blake." Cally's stem klonk vol begrip door de intercom. "Ik kan je er niet uitlaten voor we weten of jullie het virus hebben."

"Hoe lang?"

"Volgens ORAC's berekeningen moeten jullie minstens 24 uur in de isolatie blijven, zodat je ons niet besmet."

"Áls we zijn besmet."

"Ja, maar dat kunnen we maar op één manier bepalen op het moment."

Blake knikte.

"Ik begrijp het. Vierentwintig uur."

"Sorry."

Het schip kreeg weer de volle laag en de schok bracht Blake in actie. Hij moest iets doen. Aangevallen worden en dan niets terug kunnen doen was enorm frustrerend. Hij begon liever aan de taak die Cally hem opgedragen had; Avon uit zijn natte kleren helpen.

Hij betrachtte de man op de onderzoekstafel, die sliep als een baby, zich niet bewust van het gevaar dat dreigde. Blake had Avon nog nooit zo gezien. De man leed aan slapeloosheid en soms verdacht Blake hem ervan dat hij überhaupt niet sliep. Maar nu zag hij er volkomen onschuldig en ongevaarlijk uit, zoals alle slapende wezens. Zijn haar was nat en zat warrig. Zijn ogen waren gesloten, maar te oordelen naar de bewegingen onder zijn oogleden werkte zijn brein op volle toeren. Blake wist niet veel van REM-slaap. Betekende dit dat hij bij bewustzijn kwam?

"Blake, trek hem die kleren uit!" Klonk Cally's stem dwingend. "Ik kan hem zo niet scannen. Er is teveel storing vanwege het vocht."

Blake gaf zichzelf mentaal een duwtje. Hij zou toch zeker wel in staat zijn om zijn gevoelens uit te schakelen in dit geval. Hij was een meester geworden in het maskeren van zijn ware gevoelens als het om Avon ging. Maar meestal riep de man dan ook frustratie en woede in hem op. De gevoelens van lust en genegenheid bleven tot nu toe beperkt tot de beslotenheid van zijn eigen hut.

Hij begon het jack open te knopen en tilde het bovenlichaam een beetje op om het onwillige natte kledingstuk te kunnen verwijderen. Avon's hoofd rustte daarbij tegen Blake's schouder en die was zich uitermate bewust van muskusachtige geur van zweet die zijn neus binnendrong. Een geur die niet bij Avon paste. Blake vroeg zich soms wel eens af of hij te maken had met een robot, want hij had Avon nog nooit zien zweten.

Voorzichtig liet hij het lichaam terug op de tafel zakken en begon aan het shirt. Blake slikte een brok uit zijn keel weg bij de aanblik van de contouren van Avon's naakte lichaam onder het natte shirt. Hij had Avon nooit naakt gezien. Tenminste niet in realiteit. In zijn dromen genoot hij ieder nacht van Avon's naakte lichaam, waarbij een favoriet deel van zijn fantasie was het ontkleden van de man in kwestie. Die fantasie kwam natuurlijk voort uit het feit dat de tech de gewoonte had zich te kleden in provocerend leer. Hij droeg het als een harnas dat zich om zijn hele wezen sloot en dat maakte Blake gek van verlangen. O, hoe graag zou hij de blanke huid strelen van het lichaam dat hij begeerde, hij wilde iedere centimeter exploreren met zijn vingers,...met zijn lippen.

Hij schraapte zijn keel in de hoop weer enige controle over zijn gevoelens te krijgen en zich te concentreren op het hier en nu.

Hij kuchte nogmaals alvorens Cally te vragen hoe ze ervoor stonden. Terwijl Blake Avon's shirt uit trok, informeerde de Auron naar de situatie op het vliegdek. Even later klonk het blikkige geluid van haar stem door de intercom met de medeling dat Jenna de Liberator buiten het bereik van de twee achtervolgingsschepen had geloodst.

Een zorg minder. De afleiding werd hem niet gegund en hij kon niet anders doen dan zich volledig concentreren op zijn huidige bezigheid.

De koude naakte huid onder zijn vingers voelde klam en zacht aan. De man was koud ondanks dat de temperatuur in de isolatie afdeling aangenaam was. Hij wierp een bezorgde blik op Avon's gezicht dat nog steeds geen tekenen van leven vertoonde.

"Waag het niet ziek te worden, Avon...",hoorde hij zichzelf fluisteren, terwijl hij de laarzen verwijderde. Hij was er de man dankbaar voor dat hij die dag geen leren broek had aangetrokken. Katoen was makkelijker te verwijderen als het lijdend voorwerp niet kon meewerken. Met de broek gingen ook de shorts uit en Blake zocht de rest van de natte kleren bijeenbijeen, zorgvuldig de verleiding weerstaand om de naakte versie van de door hem begeerde tech te aanschouwen. Hij schoof het bundeltje kleren in een lade en sloot de klep, zodat Cally en ORAC hun scanners erover konden laten gaan.

Hij rechtte zijn rug en aanschouwde de naakte man op de tafel. Avon zou woedend zijn als hij nu wakker zou worden. Hij zou Blake deze inbreuk op zijn persoon nooit vergeven. En de kans op een aangenamere relatie met de man zou daarmee grondig verpest worden.

"Hebben we dekens hier?"

"In de lade onder de medicijnkast." Cally keek niet op van haar instrumenten en was blijkbaar in een discussie met ORAC verwikkeld, die Blake niet kom volgen als de com uitgeschakeld was.

Blake vond de witte katoenen dekens en was blij dat hij Avon op deze manier zijn waardigheid enigszins kon teruggeven, ook al was de man zich daar niet van bewust.

Hij wilde de deken net over de computer tech uitspreiden toen Cally zei:

"Voor je dat doet, wil je dan zijn lichaam controleren op verwondingen? Je kunt er op letten als je hem droog wrijft."

_Droogwrijven_? Blake zou geprotesteerd hebben, maar hij was er niet zeker of zijn stem niet een octaaf hoger zou klinken dan normaal. Zijn hart bonkte in zijn keel en hij voelde een bekend gevoel in zijn onderbuik dat hij tevergeefs probeerde te negeren.

"De handdoeken liggen bij de douche." Deze keer was het Jenna's stem en zelfs de blikkerige klank van de com kon niet verhullen dat ze zich kostelijk vermaakte. Hij wierp haar een vernietigende blik toe die ook Cally niet ontging. Als Jenna zo doorging, dan zou straks de hele bemanning op de hoogte zijn van Blake's geheim. En dan was het slechts een kwestie van tijd voordat Avon er zelf achter kwam. Nóg een reden voor hem om weg te gaan.

Blake vond een handdoek en begon de tech droog te wrijven. De huid werd daardoor roze en glimmend. Blake deed het haar, de armen, torso, benen en eindigde met de voeten. Daarna legde hij een droge handoek over 's mans lendenen en dekte hem toe met de deken.

"Geen verwondingen." zei hij toen, zorgvuldig Jenna's blik ontwijkend die hij in zich voelde branden. "Wat zeggen de scans?"

" Met jou schijnt alles tot nu toe in orde te zijn. Maar Avon's lichaamstemperatuur is te laag. Misschien zat er inderdaad iets in die vijver dat hem ziek maakt."

"Maar zijn lichaamsfuncties zijn verder normaal?" wilde Blake weten.

"Afgezien van de lichaamstemperatuur wel."

"En het feit dat hij bewusteloos is.", merkte Jenna terecht op. Dat baarde hen allen zorgen.

Blake zuchtte omdat hij wist dat er niet veel anders op zat dan wachten. Over 24 uur was de dreiging van een mogelijke besmetting voorbij. Dan zou Cally Avon persoonlijk kunnen onderzoeken. Tot zo lang was het afwachten.

_P._


End file.
